Imposter
Sneaky |Tribe = Mustache Imp Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = When destroyed: Conjure a 1 -cost Imp. It gains a Mustache. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = It's IMPossible to tell who he really is.}} Imposter 'is an event zombie card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Sneaky class. He costs 1 to play, and has 2 /1 . He has no traits, and his abilities '''Conjure a random Imp card that costs 1 when it is destroyed and gives that Imp a Mustache. He was introduced in update 1.14.13, along with Garlic, Health-Nut, High-Voltage Currant, Banana Split, Sun-Shroom, Secret Agent, Gargantuar Throwing Imp and Zombie High Diver. He will become craftable in a future update. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Mustache Imp Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When destroyed: Conjure '''a 1 -cost Imp. It gains a Mustache. *'Set:' Event Card description ''It's IMPossible to tell who he really is. Strategies Imposter can be a great addition for Imp decks, as it will make more Imps in the process. So far, Imposter can only turn into: *Imp *Swabbie *Mini-Ninja *Impfinity Clone *Leprechaun Imp *Loose Cannon *Another Imposter Getting an Imp or Swabbie is the worst case scenario, as it will do almost nothing, though it can be used as a meat shield or as a glass cannon if paired with Toxic Waste Imp. Mini-Ninja has the Anti-Hero trait, meaning it can do some good damage early in the match. Impfinity Clone is fragile, but can act as a Snorkel Zombie with the Imp tribe. Loose Cannon is weak, but can do some good damage to the Plant Hero early on. Leprechaun Imp is possibly the best Imp to get, since it has decent stats and will shuffle two Pots of Gold in the player's deck. Getting another Imposter is also good, as it allows you to get even more Imps from it. Gallery Imposter_Statistics.png|Statistics ImposterCard.jpg|Card Imposter_Gray_Card.png|Card (grayed out) Trivia *The word "IMPossible" in his name is a portmanteau of the words "impossible" and "Imp". **This pun has also been used in Crazy Dave's dialogue when winning Modern Day - Day 33 and in the name for the mission IMPossible Mission!. **This pun has also been used several times in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, both in the Mystery Portal event "Mission IMPossible", and on several posters that can be found in the Backyard Battleground and other maps. *He is the first zombie from Plants vs. Zombies Adventures to return to Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. *This is the only card to cosmetically change other cards, in this case, it changes any Imp card the player receives to have a mustache. *When Plants vs. Zombies Heroes was first released, if the player carefully looked at the crowd of zombies in the Multiplayer, they could see Imposter, despite him being released many updates after the release of the game. **This could of been foreshadowing. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Event cards Category:Event zombies Category:Sneaky cards Category:Sneaky zombies Category:Imps Category:Mustache zombies Category:Mustache cards